


Excuses

by FujurPreux



Category: Zyuuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series. Ucchii loves his friends, and it turns out his friends love him back. And also each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libbydango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbydango/gifts).



> Written for the "Second person narration" prompt of the [](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[genprompt_bingo](http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/480615.html). BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, AS LIBBY'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT!

He's your leader. You wouldn't hesitate to call him a King among Kings given the chance. He's always willing to do anything to make people happy, to protect them from any menace. He'd done it before, and he'll do it again if the need arose. Which would hopefully be never again. 

She's your generous benefactor. The first one to reach out to you when you were a fool who tried to remain unreachable. You still feel guilty for all the time she invested in helping you was ultimately wasted, even if she understands you're happier showing your true self. She's also the first woman in whose company you feel comfortable since you remember.

Ever since you got to know them, you've admired them, cherished them. Loved them. As friends at first, but the feeling evolved—you're not sure exactly when, but it seemed so natural, the next normal step. It never occurs to you to be wonder about loving two persons with the same kind of love and the same intensity. If only because why would either of them return your feelings? They deserve more. 

They deserve each other. 

It aches a little from time to time, yes, but to resent them for being unattainable is unthinkable. They are both so brave and energetic, so generous and enthusiastic about life, that just to see them together and happy makes your heart swell. You pledge to protect them, to be there for them, although you try hard not to say 'as if they were my lord and lady', not even to yourself. If something like that ever escaped your lips, you'd suffer— ironically—a very lord-like scolding. 

And yet, even if you're not officially a bodyguard, you spend too much time going after them. You _adore_ them.

You'd do anything for them, even to realize how many of her brave ideas and his endless encouragement could end in disaster. You manage to dissuade them from the worst ones, but the worry remains, and the first-aid kit is ready at all times. Perhaps it would be better if you didn't get to use it at all now that there are no monsters to fight anymore. Yet, even as you patch them up, you can't stay mad at them.

Then, one day, during a picnic, you realize you're sitting between them. Right in the middle. You trace back everyone's movements and get to the conclusion that yes, they decided it. It wasn't a purposeful intrusion on your part. _Did they have a fight?_ you ask yourself. However, they're still chatting amiably. Neither of them is good at pretending, so it can't be that. 

You look at them, trying to understand—and not only because of how much you like to do it. They're laughing and sharing their food with you, and taking from what you prepared without any shame. They make good-natured jokes at your expense and soon you're laughing too, until the laughter makes your urge to feel uncomfortable vanish. 

This arrangement soon becomes a fixture. About twice a month, they invite you to the movies where it all makes sense since you're the one holding the giant popcorn bag they both eat from. Besides, rumor has it that modern-day youth engages in less than wholesome customs while in these dark, enclosed spaces. A proud tear threatens to escape your eye when you realize this is their way to keep their love pure. Although... how they would engage in those activities given the way they keep cheering loudly to the screen after every explosion, you don't know.

The afternoon of a rainy day, the three of you are sitting in the tearoom of her house. She's keeps working on her skills, and although she has a long way to go, she also has improved a lot. It helps that she's finally taking the ceremony with the seriousness it deserves, of course.

You close your eyes for a moment, delighting in the peaceful sound of the rain hitting the ground, and the smell of the wet grass. But when you open them, you find the both of them staring intently at you. 

"Yes?" you ask, nervous under those gazes. They are planning something. You can feel it in your bones. 

King starts. "Ucchii, we were thinking, since the three of us have been going out in so many dates together—"

"—we wanted to ask you to make it official," Amy finishes.

"Dates?" you repeat looking from one to the other. "Official?" Those are words. They have meaning. Usually. But right now they are only random sounds strung together. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, King-dono, Amy-dono," you muster as deadpan as you can while hoping you're not as wide-eyed as you feel.

King grins and straightens up, his hands supported firmly on his thighs. As usual, he's the picture of confidence. "I didn't understand it at first until Amy explained," he says. "But now everything is clear!"

Clear for him, maybe. But now you turn to Amy, since she was just given her cue.

She nods once with determination and intertwines her arm with King's. "I didn't realize until last night, actually," she says. "We're always hanging out together, the three of us. That's normal, because we're friends, but..."

Amy makes a small pause in which she looks at King and you panic. Did they decide you're too clingy? Do they want to spend all their time together alone? Are you banned from their presence starting now? You're about to hyperventilate when Amy continues.

"What we are trying to say, Ucchii—"

"Is that we are in love with you. The both of us," King says. He's grinning. And not even blushing.

Once more, you look from one to the other. Those words are the opposite of what you expected, and your tongue may as well have become a rock.

Amy again is the first one to reaches out and take your hand. "We make a great team! Even now that the Earth is peaceful again!"

King grabs your other hand. "You're always there for us, and we want to be there for you too. So, would you be our boyfriend, Ucchii?"

"I—" you begin, although only to make some kind of sound in the presence of those eager faces. To actually be _with_ them. The two of them. To be truly part of their world. To never feel like an intruder again. The mere idea is inebriating.

Everything you are wants to scream _yes_. You're afraid to wake up as soon as you agree. Never mind that you are not sure such an arrangement is possible, even in the modern age. It may as well be yet another idea whose consequences they never thought of. Should you dissuade them from this as well? Would you be able to revert to an aloof and cold presence to protect their happiness?

No, you couldn't. They've learned to look through you by now.

They have learned to look through you, and this is why they are asking.

You owe them more than an answer. You owe them the truth.

That tongue of yours finally starts moving again. "I—would very much like to—" is this really happening? You feel as if your head is full of cotton and your face as red as King's vest. "—be your boyfriend."

Neither of them act surprised, and neither are you when they both jump to hug you at the same time. The three of you fall backwards to the floor, laughing. Even you are laughing, and then you realize that their happiness hasn't just become yours. It already was. You decide to enjoy this moment now, and leave the figuring out the details for later.

(The details turn out to be life as usual, with the difference that you now have a firmer footing to scold them as you patch them up.)

(And an excuse to kiss them better afterward.)


End file.
